clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ozann2
Hi !! Remember to sign your name!! ||||| If you meet me on Club Penguin add User page Hello, I want to let you know that your user page has been protected for having more than 40% edits on user space in . This rule was added because users used to edit their user pages a lot, with very few edits in mainspace. Your user page will be unlocked as soon as your user space edits (in percents) will be less than 40%. It can be done by editing more articles, uploading images, and even by taking parts in votes in project pages (see MediaWiki:Community-corner for info about votes). I hope you understand. Please feel free to contact me if you have any question to ask. Thank you, Administration Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 08:52, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Custom Penguin Done By My Friend Heres The Custom penguin he made http://i45.tinypic.com/27y95wo.png ok to save it click right and this screen will pop-up if you see Save image as click it and save it and your done :) ~Yoyo He could not find the neck iTem He said couldnt find it well...It looks good with out it ~Yoyo9973 Your cut-out. :) Hey Ozann! Here's your requested cut-out. I hope you like it! See ya! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 15:31, October 30, 2012 (UTC)' (PS: You may want to click on the picture, THEN save it. ;) ) Cut-outs! Here are the pictures. :) I hope you like them. Minka43 cutout 2.PNG|Minka43's 2nd cut-out. Minka43 cutout 1.PNG|Minka43's 1st cut-out. Yuppii cutout.PNG|Yuppii's cut-out. Coolboy Cool cutout.PNG|Coolboy Cool's cut-out. G A S P cutout.PNG|G A S P's cut-out. --'Ocean6100 (talk) 19:07, November 11, 2012 (UTC)' Your in-game cut-out! :) Hey Ozann! Here is your requested cut-out. I hope you like it! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 15:04, November 13, 2012 (UTC)' Your icon!!! (This is Khantar Z. Seven) Hi Ozann2! I made you your icon! Feel free to complain if you don't like it! Oh and thanks for giving me time to make something useful, 'cause I don't do much here... Until then, Waddle on! ~Kh07Tw!li9ht... Hi dude! It's me Hunjo11! I was wondering if I could join ur buddy page.Thx ~Hunjo11 Your icon! Here ya go! I hope you like it. ;) Ozann winter CP Wiki icon_edited-1.png|Here it is! :) I hope you like it! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 16:50, December 5, 2012 (UTC)' Friends I was just looking at your friends section of your page, and I noticed that I'm not on there. Could you possibly add me on it? I know at the bottom it says that there but I was just wondering Also, I've made a template for my friends, and you're one of them, so go ahead and put this on the templates section of your page. 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 21:30, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Happy HOlidays Like ponies or not, here ya go! Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Phineas99/Historicalcp wishes Happy Holidays to you! User:Historicalcp, ho ho ho Ozann2! Merry Christmas, thanks for protecting the CP Wikia from vandalizers and other evil people! And thanks for all the fun! Here is a special gift just for you for this Holiday Season! Hope you like it and enjoy! Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! =D Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Phineas99/Historicalcp wishes you Happy New Year 2013 User:Historicalcp, hey there Ozann! Here is a special present for you, Happy New Year and thanks for everything! :-) It includes with many characters and mascots who appeared this year, and some from some other parties "Ex. Medieval Party, Halloween, etc..." Thanks for being a good friend Ozann :-) Account Hi Ozzan, Is your second account? I need to know this to make sure it was not created by someone else for a bad purpose and make us think it's you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:29, December 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Account Oh, ok, thanks for the info, Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy new years Hopefully you enjoyed 2012! Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) could u unban me from chat Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC)